epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
King Henry VIII
King Henry VIII was set to battle Hillary Clinton in King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton. However, the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' crew did not like the way the original audio turned out, and ultimately scrapped the battle. He was going to be portrayed by Shay Carl. The full audio was eventually released on the Epic Rap Battles of History Website on December 21st, 2017,https://www.erbofhistory.com/stocking with the battle being released in video form on February 15th, 2020, as part of a Season 6 update video on the ERB2 channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLBSi6i6AkY Information on the rapper King Henry VIII was born on June 28th, 1491, in Greenwich, England, under the name Henry Tudor. He was the King of England, and later, King of Ireland. He is also known for his role in separating the Church of England from the Roman Catholic Church and for having six wives, two of which he ordered beheaded because they would not bear him a son. Henry VIII initially succeeded his father and took his place upon the throne several years after the death of his brother, Arthur. He played a critical role in the English Reformation, turning his country into a Protestant nation. Following his death at the age of 55 on January 28th, 1547, in London, England, Henry VIII was succeeded by his only surviving son, Edward, who inherited the throne, becoming King Edward VI. In the years to come, a play based on his life titled Henry VIII was co-written by English playwrights William Shakespeare and John Fletcher. Lyrics [Note: King Henry VIII is in orange, while Hillary Clinton is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' I am Henry the Eighth, king of England, Ireland, and Wales! You are a presidential candidate in a pantsuit who fails! Girls don't belong in politics, too much stress! You should stay at home and wash the stains out of another lady's dress! I tend to have separation issues with women. It's like their heads are the Pope, and their necks the Church of England! Madam Secretary, hold my calls! I'm off for a walk! 'Cause no one's beat you this bad since a swarthy man named Barack! 'Verse 2:' I'm big because I'm God's appointed vessel! The only way you could beat me is if maybe we wrestled! I mean, come on! Is it any wonder why you can't keep your man at home? The only thing getting blown is Bill's saxophone! 'During Hillary Clinton's second verse:' I'm more powerful than Oprah! And more handsome than Ellen! Trivia *Henry VIII is the only cameo at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD to not appear in a battle afterwards, due to his battle being scrapped. *If he had not been scrapped, he would have been the first male to rap against a female. This title was given to Adam instead. *If he had not been scrapped, he would have been the fourth rapper whose title card reads differently from what the announcer says, as he is only called "Henry the Eighth" while his title card reads "King Henry VIII". References Category:Cameo Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Character Category:Scrapped Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton Category:Shay Carl